The One
by Rainbow Shiner
Summary: Miley has caught a lot of boy's eyes at the end of eighth grade and when ninth grade starts she has many boyfriends that she gets hurt by. Miley then picks Jake, who seems to have cheaten on her. But did he really? Who will Miley end up with? Chapter 4 up
1. Trailer

_Hey guys, I know you've been waiting for me to update my other stories but I've just got this great story in mind!-Shiner_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Trailer**

Miley may be only an eighth grader...

_In the school hallway._

_Miley: Hey, I'm just an eighth grader, who would want to go out with me?_

But a lot of boys has got their eyes on her.

_The new student stared at Miley longingly wishing that he could go out with Miley._

_New Student: Uh... hi._

And they all cheat on her so Miley has no hope.

_Miley (sobbing): Why does this always happen to me?  
_

But when she finally finds someone she thinks is the one...

_Miley (to Jake): I feel that I could open up to you, you know. That you could take away my pain._

He does something that make Miley fill with anger.

_Miley: I thought you were the one Jake! I really thought I could trust you and I wouldn't be cheated on like the other boys. I had one last hope and I thought it was you. Now I realize that I can't trust anybody, because once I get close to them they shatter my heart. I've had enough of this nonsense. I was the one hurt when everyone cheated on me, I was the one hurt when you kissed Rachel._

_Jake: Miley I-_

_Miley: Save it Jake, I don't want to hear about it._

Will he find a way to win her heart back or will someone along the way try to steal Miley's.

_Someone: You hurt her Jake, and I'm going to protect her forever. She is my prize now._

From Rainbow Shiner's fanfictions... The One.

Rated K+

Coming to a monitor near you.

_I know I should stop making new stories... but my first chapter is already written!-Shiner_


	2. John Harrington

_Well... right now I really think it's awful. Please don't flame at me just yet.-Shiner_

**Disclaimer: Uh... I don't own HAnnah Montana or any characters or any songs. All I own right now is the character John Harrington.**

_It's another normal day as an eighth grader_, thought Miley Stewart as she entered Sea View Middle School, she smiled and waved at the people who she passed and waved at Lilly Trusscott and Oliver Oken, her very best friends. Miley stopped in front of her friends.

"Hey ya'll." She greeted, she turned the combination on her locker and hummed 'If we were a movie'.

"Hey so what's with all this waving?" Lilly asked curiously, she eyes Oliver who was staring inside his locker at a chocolate bar, double-layered. Oliver glanced at Lilly and quickly put his double-layered chocolate in his locker.

"It's a new day, I decided to start waving at people." Miley said innocently, she slipped in a couple of textbooks into her locker. She grabbed a pink notepad and scribbled something in there and slipped it back in.

_'I wonder what's in there...' _Lill thought to herself and smiled mischeviously.

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked at Miley sternly. "Come on, you KNOW you are doing this for Jake."

"No I'm serious I am so over him." Miley said firmly. "Plus, I'm only an eighth grader, who'd want to go out with me?"

She slammed her locker door shut loudly and walked off. Great timing too, because the bell rang, loud and annoying.

Lilly sighed and turned to Oliver, who was kissing his chocolate goodbye.

"What the?" Lilly started and shook her head and headed to her class. She sat right next to Rachel, Jake's oh so popular girlfriend.

"Hey Jake." Miley called from the back of the room, he sat right next to Miley and Lilly saw Rachel grow red.

"Sup?" Jake asked as he gave his award-winning smile to Miley. Miley turned around with a look of disgust on her face when she heard Rachel giggle.

"Hi Jakey!"

Miley thought she saw Jake sigh harshly and looked at Rachel duully as if he wern't interested but Miley shook her head.

"Hi Rachel..." He breathed out. The usual crowd of girls that followed Rachel sat around Jake too, seperating Jake and Miley.

"Come on Miley, you know you like him!" Lilly plopped down on the seat in the back next to Miley's right. "You know!"

Miley would prove she didn't like him anymore even if she had to go out with the grossest person in the world. She got up, moving quickly to a kid at the door.

This new student stared longingly at Miley wishing to go out with her. He had golden brown hair and soft blue eyes. Miley thought he was pretty cute. "Uh hey..." He said nervously. He slipped his messy hair out of his face and looked at Miley blankly.

"Hello, I'm Miley, are you new here?" Miley played with the ends of her hair and smiled.

This boy nodded quickly and smiled too. "I came here from Texas... My name is John, John Harrington."

"Hey John, want to come sit with me?" Miley led him into the third row into the classroom. She sat on the right and he sat on the left next to her.

"I like to be called, Jerrington." He smiles. "Do you know where that came from?"

"Jerrington... John Harrington." Miley smiles at the nickname. "I like it."

"Hey, want to come with me to the movies? I was thinking we could watch something... I was thinking about watching the Holiday but if you'd rather watch something else..."

"I'll go." Miley nods, taking a glance at Lilly who was gaping at her. This time, she was smiling at Lilly and looked back at John. Miley had to admit, he looked like a seinor.

"Great, meet you tonight at eight? Sound good?"

Miley nodded but inside she was thinking something else, '_That'll show you Lilly!_'.

She couldn't wait for that date tonight. A friday night at the movies...

_Lala... Any ideas for guy names who Miley dates?-Shiner_


	3. Denial

_Did I take to long? Oh I bet I did!-Shiner_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters in the T.V. Show. All I own right now is John Harrington, the new kid who is into Miley.**

Lilly had a plan, yes a plan. She was going to see if Miley really was over Jake Ryan, _the_ Jake Ryan. Afterschool, just the second Miley left Lilly ran towards Miley's locker, searching the numbers on each locker and stopped when she saw Miley's locker.

"Oh no." Lilly groaned when she realized she forgot Miley's locker combination. _Oliver knows it! I think... _Lilly supposed. She scanned her eyes around the room, looking for Oliver and when she sighted a bunch of brown hair she ran for it, grabbing the shirt collar.

"Weirdo get away from me!" said the kid the Lilly grabbed. Lilly blushed and walked the other way.

"Sorry kid."

She ran to the next bunch of brown hair, this time just staring at the kid. "Nope." Lilly sighed when she went through what she thought was every brown-haired guy in the school. Lilly sighed and pounded on Miley's locker and she moaned. _Maybe_, she thought _she could get a teacher to believe that it was he locker_. Lilly shook her head at the bad idea_. 38... something, no 3,5, yeah 3,5...12? _Lilly thought harder, finally coming up with a combination number that seemed resonable. Snap! Lilly pulled the lock open and grabbed a pink notepad that Miley scribbled on in the morning. Lilly then shut the locker door and ran to the bikes and grabbed her own. She biked her way home.

* * *

Miley walked into her room, since her date was at eight, maybe she could get ready at...seven-thirty. She smiled and popped a cracker in her mouth and signed on her messenger. 

**Smokin'Oken has invited you to a chat.**

Miley accepted the chat and a chat popped up on her computer screen. She bit her lip when Jake joined. Reluctantly, she typed in a message.

**SmilesMiles: **Hey

**ZombieSlayer: **Sup. So where's Lilly she's always on!

**Smokin'Oken: **I don't know.

**SmilesMiles: **Uh... I've g2g at seven

**ZombieSlayer: **Why are you thinking that far? Why?

**SmilesMiles: **Well... I kind of accepted a date?

There was a silent among the chatroom and Oliver broke that awkward silence.

**Smokin'Oken: **My mom made cake! BYE!

**Smokin'Oken has left the chatroom.**

**SmilesMiles has left the chatroom.**

**ZombieSlayer has left the chatroom.**

Miley sighed of relief when Oliver left the chatroom, leaving her to follow him out. Miley secretly wondered about Jake, how he could get on without tons of IMs bothering him. It always seemed that whenever Miley signed on Hannah Montana everyone at anytime would IM her. She remembered she signed on at twelve midnight and she got thrity-five IMs.

Miley sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts and searched on the internet for Jake Ryan, to see if they knew that Jake even had an IM.

* * *

It took a while before Lilly reached her home. She'd been stopped by the constuction on the streets and had to go the other way that took a _delightfully _long time. It actually took a while for Lilly to actually read the notepad because she had been scolded by her mother from coming home late. 

"Lillian, where were you? We agreed yesterday you'd be home by 3:30 and it's already around 4!"

"Sorry Mom, I had to stay afterschool to get a notebook assigment." Lilly partly lied. It wasn't really a lie, she _did_ have to stay afterschool to get something and it was a notebook... kind of.

"Ok, but if your late again I will not tolerate it!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, her mom always said that, and she quickly ran to her room. She was stopped from her mom's voice again.

"Honey, I need you to wash the dishes, your Uncle David is coming over at eight." Lilly froze, that was the time Miley was going out with John and she was going to spy on them.

"Mom, uh... I told Miley that I would go over to her house to... uh... study. Yeah we have a big project today."

Lilly was surprised why she even lied. Mrs. Truscott raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you really going?"

Lilly fake sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine I want to go to this movie premire with Miley and I could get Jake Ryan's autograph for you!"

"Sorry, Lilly even though Jake Ryan is one of my favorite actors Uncle David is coming in from Iowa."

Lilly bit her lip. "Please mom... please..."

"Okay fine but be back by 9."

Lilly almost jumped on her mom and hugged her and she ran back up the stairs.

"And now where do you think you're going?"

Mrs. Truscott tapped her foot and Lilly jumped and ran back down to do the dishes.

* * *

It was 4:30 and Miley just was impatient for the date. She quickly went to the living room and plopped on the couch and sighed. Miley grabbed the remote swiftly, clicked the T.V. on and flicked the channel so it was on her favorite channel. 

Her eyes were glued to the T.V. but her mind was in LaLa land! (Let's rephrase that. :))

Her eyes were focused on the T.V. almost as if she were watching it, but her mind was someplace else. Miley smiled and turned her head to look at her dad, who was at the counter counting some paychecks.

"Daddy, is it okay if I go to the movies at eight tonght?"

"What are you watching?" asked Mr. Stewart, not looking up from his pile of letters.

"The Holiday... I think." Miley said thoughtfully.

"Well, what is it rated?"

"PG-13... I think... maybe it's PG."

"Okay, if it's PG-13 I'm all for it bud but you have to be back by 10."

Miley nodded but then realized that Mr. Stewart was still looking at his letters and calculator.

"Thanks dad, I will."

* * *

After Lilly finished cleaning the dishes she to her room and grabbed thye slightly wet notepad. Opening it quickly, Lilly was eager to see this 'secret' notepad. her eyes scanned the neat handwriting of Miley's. 

_Crushes_

_Jake_

Lilly smiled and flipped to the next page.

_Jake Ryan-**OVER**_

Lilly gasped, she was wrong, Miley was really over Jake and there was nothing she could do about it. Changing Miley's mind was impossible even if you were the smartest person in the world.

Lilly was not going to read the next page but she shook her head. Oh she would read it.

_John Harrington-Date tonight at 8._

Lilly closed the notepad and sighed. _Maybe,_ She thought _There was possibility that Miley liked Jake._

* * *

It was finally 7:30 and Miley scanned her regular closet for something nice to wear. She wanted something casual but not to casual for John to think Miley wasn't interested. Miley wanted fanciness but not to fancy that John would think she was despreate. Something with a touch of flirt and a touch of happiness. 

Miley smiled as she ran her hand on a velvet red dress and she shook her head, that was too fancy. Miley then settled for a blue halter top and a denim blue miniskirt. She grabbed a pair of blue heels and a baby blue purse and she headed off, having her dad drive her too the movies.

"Thanks dad, see you." Miley kissed her father's cheek and walked inside the warm theater she spotted John and Miley ran to him.

"Here are the tickets.' John said, handing Miley a pink small slip. they walked to the entrance bar and waited as the ticket man ripped half of the ticket off. He smiled at the couple and handed the tickets back.

"Theater nineteen."

It was seven-forty-five when John checked his watch and he headed for the snack center. He bought a large popcorn and a large drink that he and Miley could share. They walked to the end of the hall where theater nineteen was and took a seat in the front, where Miley hated to be.

"Uh, can we go to the back?" Miley asked there were previews.

"Nah, I think up front is better." John explained, he handed the drink to Miley once he finished sipping. Miley winced and felt relieved that John didn't see her.

"No thanks... I'm fine."

* * *

"Okay bye mom, I'm just going to the Stewarts, I'll be back!" Lilly headed towards the movie theater when she left the house. It was freezing and Lilly cuddle in her puffy jacket, feeling the warmth against her. 

When she finally reached the movie theater it was 7:50. She quickly bought the gtickets and went inside. She noticed the movie was about to start so she ran into theater ninteen. Lilly noticed that Miley and John were in the front so Lilly headed towards the back, three rows behind them.

_Wow, I'm tired, in my opnion this took forever to write but I'm not sure about you... but I'm not going to update till I get five reviews:) :) so... review! And maybe subscribe to my Jiley C2? you might get on staff if your a good writer! Any onpinions?-Shiner_


	4. Forgotten instantly

_I AM SO SORRY I took so long. I promised you guys that I would update at five reviews but AH! I was planning to update on friday or saturday but then I realized... Oh nevermind just read. :)-Shiner_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Lilly moaned as she saw John put his hand over Miley's shoulder and Miley didn't even think about taking it off.

Miley felt a tingle down her back and dug her hand into the buttery popcorn, making her hand greasy. She stuffed it in her mouth and wiped her hand on the arm rest of the chair.

John smiled at Miley and she smiled back.

"I never told you this bbut... bbut...but I used to like Jake Ryan." Miley said, regretting she ever said anything. "It was when... when he asked me to the dance."

"Did you reject?"

"Yes I did, because I hated him then."

John looked confused. "You just said..."

"I had realized I liked him when Jake asked my friend Lilly out to the dance."

John nodded. "Must have been disapointed huh?"

"Yeah. Lilly and I fought for him but then I realized I didn't need him in my life."

"I guess it wasn't love at first sight."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Well maybe I am the one."

"I don't know..."

John yawned and moved closer to Miley, so close that Miley felt heard his breathing over the loud voices in the movie. "Miley, Miley..."

Miley just shook her head and moved towards the other side of her seat uncomfortably. "Uh, this is a good part!"

"You are the good part..." John said, he smiled and dimmed his eyes, leaning closer to Miley.

"John stop!" Miley whisper-squealed. "I don't want my first kiss _yet!" _

As much as she preteneded, Miley knew that she already had her first kiss. And she hated the guy who shared it with her. Miley erased her memory of the accidental kiss with Jake Ryan.

"What do you mean? You don't want it with me?" John said looked hurt.

"It's not that I don't want it with you it's that I don't want it!" Miley clarified. John just smiled micheviously and forcingly pressed his lips on Miley's.

Lilly imediately started coughing at the sight of John and Miley kissing. It was Miley's first kiss and she wondered is Miley liked it. No! Miley was supposed to have her first kiss with Jake, that's what Lilly planned!"

Miley pulled away and pushed John away. She quickly wiped her lips and ran out of the theater to the bathroom. "Eew!"

Lilly quickly got up and followed Miley to the bathroom, acting like she had no intention of needing the bathroom.

Miley turned on the sink high, feeling little specks of water hit her face and she splashed water on her mouth. Just like the day when she had her first kiss.

"I... I... thought that he would be someone I could trust." Miley sobbed to herself, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing it on her eye, making the eyeliner smudge. "I guess I'll have to say we're over."

Miley opened the door, and Lilly fell backwards and she cried. "OW!"

"LILLY!?"

"Sorry?"

"I am already flaming and you have to make it worse?"

"Sorry?"

"I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"SORRY?"

"Well I guess the show's over, cause I'm breaking up with John."

"SORRY! Okay?"

"Who said, who said, sorry can do anything?"

Miley stomped into the movie theater and plopped on the chair next to John. She slapped him and moaned. "We're over!" Miley whisper-yelled.

Everything happened so quickly Lilly missed half of it.

"Why?" John said furiously. He grabbed Miley again and kissed him. Miley struggled hard but he wouldn't move.

"Et... ofm... mee." Miley mumbled in the kiss, the more she struggled the harder John pressed on her. When John pulled away she was furious. Miley slapped John three times and stomped out of the theater. Lilly followed quickly and slapped Miley on the back.

"Why did you break up with him after one kiss?"

Miley moaned. "I don't know Lilly."

But Miley did know, she still wasn't over Jake and she couldn't kiss anyone without feeling uncomfortable.

_Sorry for the short chapter... I haven't mentioned this before but I want a co-writer. Someone with experience and someone who loves Jiley and I mean really!-Shiner_


End file.
